(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel 2,4-pentadienoic acid derivatives and platelet aggregation inhibitors containing the same. The 2,4-pentadienoic acid derivatives provided by the invention are novel compounds which possess a potent antiplatelet activity. Accordingly, they are useful in preventing diseases caused by platelet aggregation, that is diseases such as thrombosis.
(2) Description of Prior Arts
A variety of compounds are known to have antiplatelet activities. However, the prior art compounds such as, for example, prostaglandin I.sub.2 (PGI.sub.2) contain unstable vinylether group in the molecule so that the half life in the living body is short. Carbacyclins in which the 6,9-oxygen atoms in the molecule are replaced by carbon atoms to improve the above problem are also known. Nevertheless, there are no practically effective therapeutic agents, and development of more improved drugs is desirable. Recently, thromboses such as myocardial infarction and cerebral thrombosis have been a greater part of adult diseases and development of antithrombic agents capable of effectively preventing such diseases is also strongly desired.